Wabah Maho Se-Inaba
by Raoed
Summary: Beberapa orang kena virus maho. Gak semuanya, tapi pasti ada yang kena. P3-P4 di campur, tapi latarnya di Inaba. Dari mulai banci salon, maho gombal, tukang jual kue ape keliling pun ada. Tengok gimana kabar orang yang selamat dari virus itu? Enjoy.


HALO. SORI GUE BARU DI SINI. Kita kenalan dulu. Gue Raoed. Awalnya gue mantengin fandom Dynasty Warriors, dengan topik cerita yang sama gua nulis. Anyway, daripada gua promosi, mending lanjut aja kita mulai.

* * *

><p>-Rumah Dojima-<p>

Dojima lagi ada di rumah. Seperti biasa, anaknya yang gak keurus dan harusnya dilaporin ke polisi atas kasus anak didiemin ndirian di rumah tanpa pengawasan siapa-siapa, nonton TV. Padahal kalo dikata, anak kecil umur segitu masih maen tanah, lah ini dia nonton TV mulu. Matanya kagak jebol apa ya?

"Nanako!" Bapaknya manggil. "Ganja yang bapak taro di sini mana?" Dojima nanya nyante.

"Aku bawa ke sekolah, Pak. Tadi temen-temen aku pada minta, abis deh." Buset, anak kecil ngeganja. Kalo dikata yak, anak gede aja kalo ngeganja dipenjara, gimana anak kecil.

"Oh, abis, ya? Tadi kamu ngisep berapa?"

"12 batang lah, Pak. Abis bosen dah. Belajar MTK, tambah-tambahan, dikira gua tukang buah." Buset. Kalo anak kecil di dunia ini semuanya kayak Nanako, dunia kiamat. "Itu juga noh Ken Amada, anak bocah, baru masuk, udah senga. Nyimeng 20 batang. Ditambah dia ngelem pake aibon."

"Ken Amada dari Tatsumi Port Island?"

"Iya. Bawa-bawa aibon mulu dia." Nanako matiin TV. "Gua minta kagak dikasih. Padahal kan mau nyoba ngelem."

"Jangan. Kalo ngelem kurang mantep. Enak yaba, dah. Rasa stroberi."

"Waah! Ntar gua coba dah!" buset itu bapak ama anak udah biadab bet idupnya. Pas lagi ngomongin narkoba, tiba-tiba ada orang masuk tanpa ketok pintu. Langsung selonong boy buka kulkas. "Njir! Siapa lu?" Dojima nanya.

Orang itu nutup kulkas. "Ponakan lu. Yu Narukami."

"Main asal masuk aja! Kagak bilang-bilang! Gua lagi mau adegan nih sama anak gua!"

"Adegan apaan?" Yu nanya. mukanya songong. "Incest lu? Pedo?"

"Iya. Tapi di alam mimpi."

"Yaelah. Gak usah bercanda lu ama gua. Mana kamar gua?" Yu langsung ke atas. Pak buka kamar, dia liat kamarnya _plain _abis. Ngamuk dia, "Gua kira gua bakal disambut kayak pangeran! Terus apaan nih kamar? Berasa ngekos aja gua!"

"Ya kali lu kayak pangeran, bentuklu aja gak mendukung." Nanako nyamber. "Udeh, daripada lu tidur di luar. Milih mana lu?"

"Mending tidur di luar." Yu makin nyolot. "Di hotel kan maksudlu?"

"Dih. Mupeng lu. Udah sono lu taro barang lo. Kalo lo besok mau sekolah, dateng aja langsung ke sekolahnya. Masalah seragam, buku, pendaftaran dll, gak usah ngurus. Bilang aja lu pemulung, gak punya duit tapi mau belajar." Nanako songong. "Gua aja gitu."

Yu geleng, "Ogah dah. Dikira muka gua cocok jadi pemulung? Lu aja kali."

"Banyak mau, lu! Balik gih sono ke ortulu!" buset dah. Pada reman bet yak jadi orang. Besoknya Yu sekolah. Alhamdulillah dia dapet komisi sehingga dia bisa bayar sekolah.

-Yasogami-

Dia masuk kelas. Ketemu cewek seragamnya lain. Yang satu ijo yang satu merah. Udah gitu yang satu suaranya nyolot, yang satu suaranya sok polos. "Eh lu! Siapa lu?" Yang ijo nanya. Namanya Chie Satonaka. Mukanya cakep sih, cuma suaranya aja yang bikin gua geli. Pas di Persona 4 suaranya bagus tapi kayak tante-tante. Eh, pas diganti suaranya nyolot abis minta digampar. Kalo yang sok polos namanya Yukiko Amagi. Selalu cakep tapi _absurd _bet orangnya.

"Lu nanya gua?" Yu jawab. "Gua Yu Narukami. Anak baru. Kalo lu mau macem-macem ama gua, gua sikat lu."

"Berani, lu ama gua? Songong lu." Chie deketin Yu. "Prodak mana lu?"

"Prodak orang tua gua."

"Waah, ngajak berantem lu!" Che masang kuda-kuda. Tapi pas mau gebukin Yu, bapak bergigi mancung masuk bawa buku. "Eh lu! Duduk lu pada!"

Yang lain pada duduk. Yu bediri, mukanya songong. "Gua duduk mana, Pak?" terus dia nanya gitu.

Bapaknya ngamuk. "Songong bet lu anak baru! Gua tau lu dari kota, tapi kalo bicara tentang preman, premanan orang kampung!"

"Ya kan gua bukan preman. Lu aja yang ngaku preman." Yu ngakak. "Jadi preman malah bangga."

"Bangga lah! Siapa yang kagak bangga jadi preman?"

"Gua!" Tiba-tiba ada bocah nyautin. Namanya Yosuke, duduk di belakang, rambutnya kaku kayak kebanyakan pomade. "Gua kagak bangga jadi preman, gua lebih bangga jadi mafia!"

"Nah, itu maksud gua!" Yu _agree._ "Daripada preman, mending mafia." Terus dia tos-tosan sama Yosuke. Bapaknya kepepet, akhirnya dia gak jadi marah. Gara-gara cuma ada satu bangku kosong di samping Chie, Yu terpaksa duduk di situ. Untungnya belakangnya ada Yosuke, jadi mereka bisa ngobrol berdua.

Pulang sekolah, Yosuke ngajak Yu makan di Junes. Mentang-mentang anaknya yang punya, dia langsung ngebeli semua prodak yang ada. Ampe elektronik pun dia beli. Tenang aja, gak bakal bayar, kan dia udah ngirim pelet ke babenya biar nurutin semua apa yang dia mau.

"Tadi itu namanya Morooka. Jangan takjub sama giginya, gua aja geli giginya kayak garukan punggung." Buset Yosuke. Main kata aja gigi kayak garukan punggung.

"Gua gak takjub sih sama giginya, tapi gua takjub aja sama rambutnya. Dia ngabisin pomet berapa kaleng, yak?"

"Gua pernah nenggepin dia make pomet di kamar mandi. Kalo gua make pomet nyongkel pake tangan. Itu juga dikit. Kalo dia, pake gayung."

"Anj-! Pake gayung, Yos?"

"Iyak. Dia beli pomet curahan."

"Emang ada?" Yu nanya lagi. "Gua taunya pomet palsu."

"Kagak. Ada yang curahan. Lu mau beli? Kebetulan gua jual." Yosuke jawab. "Tapi gua boong. Gua gak tau ada pomet curah apa kagak." Yaelah Yosuke nyebelin bet dah boong.

Nah, pas lagi ngobrol-ngobrol gitu, ada om-om berduaan duduk di meja sebelah. Pas Yu ngelirik, itu adalah...

Pamannya dan om-om pendek satu lagi.

"Dih, ngapain dah om gua di situ?" Yu nanya sambil nunjuk om-om itu.

"Emang itu om lu?"

"Iyak. Namanya Ryotaro Dojima. Najis yak anaknya, bejat bet. Bapak ama anak nyandu narkoba."

"Lu gak ikutan?"

"Kagak ah, gua gak suka narkoba. Gua doyannya togel." Buset, sama bejatnya dah. "Om!" Tiba-tiba Yu manggil mereka. Dua om itu nengok. Dan pas liat yang manggil itu Yu, mereka berdua langsung dateng.

"Eh Yu, lagi ngapain? Dapet temen baru?" Dojima nanya.

Yu senyum. "Iya nih Om, Nih. Dia Yosuke Hanamura Om, mafia kelas kakap." Yu kipak. Yosuke senyum-senyum terus salim ke Dojima. Om-om yang pendek duduk di samping Yu. Terus sengaja ngerangkul Yu. "Kamu kenal aku gak?" Dia nanya.

Yu geleng. "Kagak. Siapa lu?"

"Aku Tohru Adachi." Adachi ngomong. Terus dia nunjuk headsetnya Yosuke. "Menurut kamu ini warna apa?" Dia nanya ke Yu.

"Oren. Buta warna lu?"

"Kalo api warnanya oren gak?"

"Gak. Merah. Kalo api kompor warnanya biru, kadang ijo."

"Kok hatiku warnanya oren ya kalo liat kamu. Apa gara-gara hatiku berapi karena ada kamu? Atau-"

"ASU! HOMO LU YA?" Dojima, Yosuke, sama Yu mundur-mundur. Adachi cuma senyum. "Jangan ganggu aku dong, Danna-kun."

"GUA PECAT LO ADACHI!"

* * *

><p>Sori kalo bahasanya kasar. Mungkin ini terlalu kasar, tapi ya, gue lebih nyaman nulis begini untuk humor. <em>Anyway, thanx. <em>Gua butuh kritik dan saran. But _please, _gua nulis ginian untuk kesenangan gua sendiri dan _of course _kesenangan bersama.

MOHON REVIEWNYA


End file.
